


Mein Herz

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Sie waren verliebt [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Social Difference, kinda historical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avere del sangue blu nelle proprie vene non era tutto rosa e fiori come molti credevano. Per lei era tutto fuorché rosa e fiori dal primo istante in cui era nata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_I6o7yoPa74&feature=kp è tutta colpa di questa canzone.
> 
> Come ambientazione... Quello che preferite. Nella mia testa loro sono da qualche parte attorno Berlino, tra la fine dell'Ottocendo e l'inizio del Novecento. - See more at: http://pandemonio.altervista.org/viewstory.php?sid=1239#sthash.J8iPwARO.dpuf

Avere del sangue blu nelle proprie vene non era tutto rosa e fiori come molti credevano. Per lei era tutto fuorché rosa e fiori dal primo istante in cui era nata.  
Non era nata uomo. Non c'era un primogenito maschio per continuare la casata. Solo quella bambina strana, nata con capelli chiarissimi e occhi rossicci. E dalla pelle candida come la neve appena caduta. Non sarebbe stata lei a continuare la linea di sangue. Non sarebbe stata lei a portare avanti il nome della famiglia.  
Il sogno di suo padre si era infranto quando una decina di anni dopo, sua moglie aveva dato alla luce un'altra bambina. Bionda come il mattino, e con gli occhi colore del cielo.   
Gilberta non aveva mai visto nulla di così bello in vita sua. Quella bambina era più bella di tutte le bambole che lei avesse mai visto e aveva deciso subito che avrebbe sempre protetto quella stupenda creatura, a cui avevano dato il nome di Louise.   
_-_ _Louise - mein Herz_ _  
_ _Du bist so schön_ _  
_ _Die Rosen wollen verblühn wenn sie dich sehn_ _-_  
Era solita cantarle la notte, accarezzando i suoi capelli morbidi. Quando la guardava dormire, desiderava a volte fare cambio con lei, tornare ad essere piccola. Ed avere anche il suo aspetto.   
Restava spesso sveglia, a vegliare sui sogni della sorella, che spesso e volentieri si intrufolava nel suo letto. Mai, nemmeno per una volta l'aveva allontanata.  
Neppure quel giorno in cui aveva odiato tutto il mondo.  
Il giorno in cui le avevano comunicato che le avevano trovato un fidanzato.  
Aveva allora quattordici anni e non conosceva il ragazzo in questione. Ma aveva in ogni caso urlato. Aveva giurato al Cielo che si sarebbe uccisa piuttosto che sposare un perfetto sconosciuto.  
Era uscita di casa, lasciando spalancate tutte le porte, per correre verso le stalle. Non aveva atteso lo stalliere, ma aveva preparato il cavallo da sola. Era una cosa che aveva imparato tempo addietro, quando continuava a convincersi che sarebbe stata lei ad ereditare il titolo e proseguire la casata. Eccelleva in ogni cosa che faceva, perché aveva sacrificato tutta se stessa per quella perfezione.   
Invece ora avrebbe dovuto abbandonare i suoi sogni per diventare l'infelice moglie di un nobile.  
Quando quella notte era rientrata, dopo altre urla e qualche schiaffo, era salita nella stanza che divideva con la sua piccola Louise. Il suo angioletto biondo aveva già occupato il suo letto e lei si era semplicemente sdraiata accanto a lei, stringendola forte al suo petto e con il desiderio di non lasciarla mai.  
Aveva però lasciato quella casa per sposarsi più a est, quando la sua Louise aveva dieci anni. Aveva lasciato la persona che più amava, per sposare un uomo che all'inizio mal sopportava la maggior parte del tempo. Un uomo che veniva adorato dai suoi genitori ogni volta che tornavano nella sua natia terra tedesca, ma che la sua sorellina guardava sempre con odio. 

Il suo sguardo la faceva sorridere sempre. A volte fin troppo. Era sempre felice di vedere lei, ma mai il cognato. A lei aveva confidato che avrebbe preferito che non si fosse mai sposata e fosse rimasta accanto a lei. E solo Dio sapeva quanto avrebbe desiderato la stessa cosa.  
Aveva trovato la sua Louise cambiata alla sua ultima visita. Si era fatta più alta, aveva sviluppato delle curve che lei avrebbe solo potuto sognare, e sospirava in continuazione.  
Non aveva mai sentito la sorella sospirare. Anche quando era esasperata per qualcosa, manteneva sempre un contegno che lei le invidiava.   
Gilberta era tornata a casa durante l'estate, accompagnata dal marito e dal figlio. Il primo erede che era riuscita a dare a quel colosso russo di suo marito in sette anni di matrimonio. Era tornata anche per far vedere a quel padre che odiava che il problema doveva essere lui, se non era riuscito ad avere eredi maschi. Erede che lei aveva alla fine dato al marito.  
\- Nuovo arrivo? - Gilberta aveva chiesto alla sorella, notando un ragazzo che si aggirava per il giardino, sporco di terra e abbronzato dal sole.  
\- Si, il nuovo giardiniere – la ragazza bionda lo aveva guardato di sfuggita ed era arrossita lievemente. Cosa che non era assolutamente sfuggita alla donna.   
Non aveva trattenuto un sorriso mentre guardava la sorella. Non avrebbe mai detto che la sua sorellina si sarebbe presa una cotta per qualcuno. Soprattutto non per un giardiniere.  
Ma del resto, chi era lei per giudicare una cosa simile? Lei che aveva passato tutta l'adolescenza a cavallo, o chiusa in biblioteca. O a fare il bagno al lago quando nessuno la vedeva.  
Lei che aveva passato i primi anni del suo matrimonio cercando di evitare il marito, odiandolo per niente. E riuscendo ad innamorarsene solo dopo molto tempo.  
Ora poteva però assistere al primo amore di sua sorella. Ed essere felice ed infelice per lei contemporaneamente.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louise aveva osservato diverse volte, dalla finestra della propria stanza, quel ragazzo che lavorava in giardino senza sosta. Si occupava solitamente del roseto, e l'aveva trasformato in qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
Nel pomeriggio, quando il sole iniziava già a tramontare, adorava passeggiare tra quei fiori. Sedersi sulla panca in marmo. E lasciare che i suoi pensieri volassero.  
A volte, in quella passeggiata l'accompagnavano anche la sorella e il nipote.  
Quando guardava la sorella si chiedeva spesso come avesse potuto uno spirito libero come lei piegarsi così al volere di altri. Abbandonare ogni sogno e sposarsi. Diventare madre e amare alla fine un marito che aveva giurato di uccidere la prima notte di nozze.  
Si, ricordava ancora benissimo quando Gilberta, ormai quasi ventenne, stava preparando i bagagli con un diavolo per capello, chiedendo a se stessa quale arma sarebbe stata più letale. Pugnale o veleno?  
Lei era rimasta seduta sul letto di Gilberta, guardandola mentre si muoveva per la stanza, infuriata come non mai. Non capiva allora. Sapeva che Gilberta sarebbe partita per la Russia, dove l'aspettava un marito scelto da suo padre. E allora questo le sembrava soltanto il naturale corso degli eventi. Non capiva perché la sorella si opponesse tanto.  
Lo avrebbe capito molti anni dopo, quando il suo cuore avrebbe iniziato a battere velocemente alla vista di due occhi ambrati.  
\- Queste rose sono davvero meravigliose. Non sono mai state tanto belle quando vivevo qui – la donna si era avvicinata ad un cespuglio di rose rosse. Quelle erano sempre state le sue preferite, anche se contrastavano con il candore della sua pelle.  
\- Se ne occupa Feliciano – aveva mormorato, non togliendo gli occhi da Gilberta, che si era voltata verso di lei con un ghigno.  
\- Ah, quindi si chiama così il giovanotto che ti fa battere il cuore! - aveva riso con gusto, e Louise poteva notare che in certe cose non era cambiata neppure dopo il matrimonio e la maternità.  
\- Di cosa stai parlando? - aveva sentito le guance andare in fiamme, e voleva nascondersi da qualche parte. Gilberta la conosceva troppo bene, e riusciva sempre a capire cosa le passasse per la testa. Anche adesso che erano lontane, ognuna con una propria vita da portare avanti.  
\- Sai di cosa parlo – la donna le si era seduta accanto e il suo sorriso si era addolcito – Sai che con me non devi dar peso a tutte le stronzate che ti mettono in testa ogni giorno.  
\- Gilberta! - no, nemmeno la sua linguaccia era cambiata in tutti quei anni. E probabilmente a suo marito andava bene così.  
Aveva sentito la mano della sorella sui suoi capelli. Quante notti si era addormentata con quelle dita che le accarezzavano la testa? Con quella voce che le canticchiava qualcosa?  
\- Louise, mein Herz – eccolo, il nomignolo che Gilberta usava sempre con lei – tu puoi ancora ribellarti a tutto questo e scegliere da sola la tua strada. Questi nostri titoli non valgono nulla se non sei felice.  
La ragazza si era voltata per poterla guardare: - E tu sei felice? - aveva chiesto a bruciapelo.  
La donna aveva riso di nuovo: - Queste domande non valgono nel mio caso!  
\- Non lo sei quindi?  
Gilberta aveva sospirato, passandosi le dita tra i capelli lunghi, che portava sciolti come quando era ragazza: - Ho imparato ad esserlo. Non volevo passare la mia vita a fare la moglie, e avevo altri progetti per me stessa. Per questo ti dico di scegliere da sola la tua strada.  
\- Amavi qualcuno quando ti sei sposata?  
\- La mia libertà – aveva sorriso – E ho odiato Ivan per diversi anni. Il sesso era pessimo in quel periodo...  
\- Gilberta! - poteva sentire le sue guance cuocere dall'imbarazzo.  
\- ...ma alla fine si è dimostrato un buon marito. Ho anche acconsentito a partorire quel mostro di suo figlio.  
Anche se parlava così, Louise si era accorta che non lo pensava affatto. Amava quel bambino e lo si vedeva nel modo in cui lo guardava. E allo stesso modo guardava il marito.  
Con devozione. Con dolcezza.  
Con amore.  
\- Durante la giovinezza non mi sono mai permessa di provare dei sentimenti per qualcuno. Anche perché sarebbe stato inutile, visto che ero già stata promessa in sposa a Ivan. Non puoi neppure immaginare quanto questo mi facesse infuriare all'epoca – ma lei se lo ricordava. Ricordava anche quando la sorella si era tagliata i capelli da sola e si era vestita da uomo, dicendo che se ne sarebbe andata di casa per non tornare mai più. Non lo aveva poi fatto, e aveva lasciato ricrescere i suoi capelli.  
\- Lui è solo un giardiniere – aveva mormorato guardando le proprie mani. Sapeva benissimo che era sbagliato. Le loro classi sociali erano troppo differenti. Quello era uno dei tabù della società in cui vivevano.  
Non si potevano abbattere questi muri e si era per sempre legati al ceto in cui si era nati.  
\- Prendilo come un amore giovanile allora, ma non lasciarlo appassire. In futuro potresti pentirtene – la donna si era alzata non appena aveva scorto il marito che le stava raggiungendo, tenendo il bambino in braccio.  
\- Tu sei pentita di non essere scappata quella volta?  
Il sorriso sul volto della donna le era bastato come risposta.  
No, alla fine non era pentita e anzi sembrava felice della sua vita.  
L'aveva guardata raggiungere il marito, dirgli qualcosa mentre prendeva in braccio il figlio, e poi rideva. La stessa risata spensierata che aveva quando erano bambine e passavano le giornate in giardino, a giocare a nascondino. O quando Gilberta le raccontava qualcosa, mentre erano rinchiuse nella loro stanza e fuori pioveva.  
Lei sarebbe mai riuscita ad essere così felice?

 

Da quando Feliciano era arrivato nella loro casa, il giardino sembrava un paradiso terrestre. E Louise non sapeva più se passava così tanto tempo in giardino per via dei fiori o del ragazzo che se ne occupava.  
Quando lo vedeva, il cuore le batteva come se stesse per scoppiare e sentiva le guance che andavano in fiamme. E quando Feliciano le rivolgeva la parola, a volte non riusciva neppure a rispondergli.  
Allora il ragazzo le sorrideva, e si allontanava. Probabilmente per non metterla ulteriormente in imbarazzo. E spesso questo accadeva sotto gli occhi di sua sorella, che non risparmiava le risate.  
\- Fräulein Louise! - il ragazzo moro le aveva sorriso non appena l'aveva vista entrare nel roseto.  
Era arrossita vedendo il suo sorriso e aveva distolto lo sguardo per un attimo.  
Parlare con Gilberta l'aveva solo confusa. Si era accontentata di guardarlo da lontano, facendo finta che il suo cuore non provasse nulla, ma ora si era lasciata quasi convincere dalla sorella a vivere.  
\- Buonasera, Feliciano – imbarazzata si era avvicinata al ragazzo che era inginocchiato accanto ad un cespuglio di rose. Aveva guardato le sue mani che con destrezza si occupavano della pianta.  
Si era seduta sulla panchina e lo aveva guardato lavorare.  
Quello era stato il primo passo. Quella era stata la prima volta che usciva dalla tragitto che avrebbe dovuto percorrere. Non sapeva ancora se sarebbe stata solo una stradina che finiva con un vicolo cieco. O se sarebbe potuto diventare un nuovo sentiero da seguire.  
\- Avevate bisogno di me? - il ragazzo si era voltato verso di lei. I suoi occhi ambrati sembravano sempre così caldi, quasi potessero avvolgerti di dolcezza.  
Louise aveva scosso la testa: - Ero solo curiosa di vedere come lavoravi – aveva abbassato lo sguardo – I fiori di cui ti occupi sono sempre meravigliosi.  
Cosa sperava di ottenere? Quel ragazzo non l'avrebbe mai guardata per quello che era, ma solo per il titolo che portava. Probabilmente si era spinta troppo in là, mettendo il ragazzo in una posizione critica. Forse non avrebbe mai dovuto avvicinarsi, ma continuare a guardarlo da lontano, come aveva fatto in tutti quei mesi.  
Voleva quasi piangere, sentendosi così stupida al solo pensiero di poter provare quell'amore romantico di cui leggeva spesso nei libri. Non c'era qualcosa di simile nel loro mondo.  
Era così assorta nei propri pensieri che non si era accorta che il ragazzo era di fronte a lei. Aveva percepito la sua mano appena quando aveva sentito qualcosa tra i capelli.  
Alzando lo sguardo aveva trovato ad attenderla il sorriso più dolce che qualcuno le avesse mai rivolto: - Mai quanto lo siete voi.  
Era sicuramente arrossita di più, ma non aveva distolto lo sguardo per una volta. Si era permessa di guardarlo e gli aveva sorriso a sua volta.  
Era un primo passo, ed era andato a buon fine. Non era stato un buco nell'acqua, ed era il primo tratto di un sentiero di campagna.  
Non era la strada lastricata di marmo che era tenuta a seguire, ma era una stradina piena di ghiaia, attorniata da fiori e luce. E non le interessava neppure quanto sarebbe stata lunga, già sembrava meravigliosa.

 

Da quando gli aveva rivolto la parola quel pomeriggio, passava sempre più tempo assieme a lui. Mentre Feliciano curava i fiori, lei restava seduta accanto a lui e ascoltava tutto quello che il ragazzo aveva da raccontarle.  
Aveva così saputo che il ragazzo era partito dall'Italia senza un progetto ben definito, che aveva trovato quel lavoro per puro caso e che era felice di aver accettato. Feliciano le aveva raccontato di suo nonno, che viveva ancora nelle campagne italiane, dove curava il proprio orto e teneva qualche mucca. Aveva scoperto che Feliciano aveva anche un fratello maggiore, ma che era partito per la Spagna. Con un altro uomo. E che era sicuro che le sarebbero piaciuti sia Lovino, suo fratello, che Antonio, il suo compagno. Parlando con lui, aveva saputo che Feliciano aveva un anno più di lei e che era stato cresciuto dal nonno perché i suoi genitori erano morti quando lui e il fratello erano molto piccoli.  
Sorprendendola, le aveva detto che capiva come dovesse sentirsi lontana da sua sorella, visto quanto a lui mancava il fratello.  
\- Quando avrò messo da parte abbastanza soldi – diceva spesso – andrò a trovarlo in Spagna. Deve essere un posto bellissimo.  
E Feliciano sorrideva sempre quando parlava. Cosa che faceva sorridere anche lei, anche quando stava semplicemente ad ascoltarlo.  
Mentre lo guardava sentiva il proprio cuore che sembrava sul punto di esplodere e le farfalle nel suo stomaco non si fermavano mai.  
Allo stesso modo si era sentita un pomeriggio, quando Feliciano l'aveva accompagnata per una passeggiata in riva al fiume.  
Era stata una giornata normale, non era successo nulla di particolarmente avvincente. Aveva passato la mattinata con la sorella. Avevano pranzato tutti insieme. Nel pomeriggio era stata ancora con la sorella, che poi aveva deciso di non accompagnarla per una passeggiata. Ragionando col senno di poi, probabilmente Gilberta si era inventata che il figlio stesse male.  
Anche perché era stata proprio la donna a proporre a Feliciano di accompagnare la bionda.  
Erano seduti sotto un maestoso abete a guardare il tramonto.  
\- Vostra sorella è una donna molto particolare – sorrideva mentre lo diceva. Gilberta in fondo piaceva a tutti con il suo modo di fare.  
\- Si, e fa sempre di tutto per rendermi felice.  
\- Siete felice ora? - poteva percepire gli occhi del ragazzo su di sé, e lo aveva guardato annuendo. Non avrebbe potuto rispondere diversamente, troppo spaventata di poter rovinare quel momento idilliaco.  
Perché non avrebbe mai immaginato che Feliciano avrebbe rotto quelle catene sociali che continuavano a legarla. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il ragazzo avrebbe accarezzato la sua guancia.  
Non avrebbe mai osato sperare in un bacio, di sentire quelle labbra sulle proprie. Ruvide e screpolate dal sole e dal vento, erano calde e morbide come non avrebbe mai osato immaginare.  
Era stato un momento magico, come aveva sempre letto in quei romanzi che divorava nelle giornata di pioggia.  
Un bacio che le aveva fatto battere ancora più forte il cuore. Che le aveva fatto sentire tutte le ali di farfalla che continuavano a dibattersi nel suo stomaco. Che le aveva fatto tremare le ginocchia, ed era grata che fosse seduta, altrimenti le sue gambe non l'avrebbero sorretta.  
E quando poi lo aveva guardato, ne era sicura. Aveva fatto bene a seguire quella strada.  
E poteva vedere nuovi fiori e nuove luci provenire da quella stradina sterrata che stava percorrendo.


	3. Chapter 3

L'estate dei suoi diciassette anni era stata la più felice della sua vita fino ad allora.  
Con la complicità della sorella era riuscita a incontrare Feliciano sempre più spesso, e lontano da sguardi indiscreti. Non voleva nemmeno sapere come era riuscita Gilberta a trovare tutti quei luoghi riparati. Forse non gliela raccontava giusta quando le diceva che prima di sposarsi non aveva avuto alcuna relazione sentimentale. Ma grazie a lei e alle sue continue fughe, ora aveva diversi luoghi in cui poter incontrare di nascosto il giovane giardiniere.  
Luoghi in cui veniva rubata qualche carezza e qualche bacio. Luoghi in cui passavano le ore parlando, e Louise adorava ogni giorno sempre di più lo strano accento di Feliciano. E Feliciano che le insegnava qualche parola in italiano, sorridendo a sua volta dell'accento duro della ragazza.  
Quelle poche ore che riuscivano a rubare alla realtà, erano diventate così preziose che non riusciva più a farne a meno. Sembravano quasi un sogno e aveva troppa paura a risvegliarsi e scontrarsi con la dura e cruda realtà.   
Il suo cuore sperava di poter passare tutta l'eternità con quel ragazzo. Godere delle sua presenza solare, della sua dolce voce. Poterlo guardare per sempre mentre curava le rose del giardino. E sentirlo cantare quelle canzoni italiane di cui non capiva nemmeno mezza parola. Ma che le sembravano sempre la melodia più dolce che avesse mai sentito.  
Se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasta tra quelle braccia giorno e notte.  
Tutto questo sotto lo sguardo divertito della sorella, sua complice e protettrice. Diceva che lei non era proprio nessuno per vietare a due giovani di amarsi, e vegliava sul suo primo amore da neanche troppa distanza.   
\- E' un bravo ragazzo – le aveva sentito dire un pomeriggio di pioggia, quando impossibilitate ad uscire erano rimaste a giocare a carte. Ivan le aveva soltanto guardate. Altro complice in quella faccenda, e non aveva mai pensato che un giorno gli sarebbe dovuta essere grata in qualcosa – Dai, Ivan! E' un bravo ragazzo!  
\- Sembri soltanto una viziata ragazzina ricca che si annoia e ha trovato un nuovo passatempo – l'uomo aveva studiato attentamente le proprie carte, senza degnare la moglie di uno sguardo. Quella stessa definizione poteva valere anche per lui, pensò Louise osservando la coppia.  
\- Io voglio solo la felicità di mia sorella, e so bene che tu per Natalia faresti anche di più.  
La ragazza aveva notato gli sguardi che si erano scambiati, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di immischiarsi nei loro problemi di coppia. Che a quanto pare avevano, ma sapevano nascondere alla perfezione.  
O forse era normale avere qualche problema, per poterli affrontare insieme e poi essere felici.  
\- Penso che prima o poi lui tornerà in Italia – aveva detto Louise, interrompendo la battaglia di sguardi che si lanciavano i coniugi.  
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare? - Gilberta aveva lasciato le carte sul tavolo, annoiata dal gioco.  
\- E' solo una sensazione che ho. Mi parla spesso del posto in cui è nato. E anche dei luoghi che ha visitato.  
Gilberta aveva sorriso guardandola. Se quello era lo sguardo del primo amore, allora si, lei stava facendo la cosa giusta aiutando la sorella a vivere quel momento in serenità. Louise, la sua piccola Louise, sorrideva dolcemente, con le guance lievemente colorate di rosso. E parlava molto di più, quasi fosse stata contagiata da quello strano italiano.   
Si rendeva perfettamente conto, non era una stupida, che quella relazione non sarebbe durata per sempre. Come avevano sistemato lei, così avrebbero trovato un ottimo partito anche per la sua sorellina. Desiderava che avesse almeno un bel ricordo di quell'amore giovanile che la faceva brillare a quel modo. Sembrava sempre così radiosa, anche se a modo completamente suo. Sembrava così speranzosa, come solo i giovani sanno essere, ed era questo che lei doveva proteggere con tutte le proprie forze, fin quando avrebbe potuto.

 

Le cose erano degenerate quando una sera, Louise aveva mancato il coprifuoco stabilito con la sorella. La donna era ritornata da una breve passeggiata, convinta di trovare la sorella ad aspettarla nel luogo stabilito, come era successo sempre fino ad allora.  
Ma di Louise non c'era traccia.  
Era rimasta ad aspettarla, nel roseto, ma lei non accennava a comparire.   
Il tramonto era passato, e stavano sicuramente aspettando solo loro due per la cena. Poteva indugiare anche un attimo in quell'attesa, ma poi sarebbe stato un vero problema. Non poteva tornare a casa senza Louise, e non poteva neppure restare li ad aspettarla.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e bestemmiò qualcosa tra i denti, mentre notava una torcia muoversi in giardino.   
Stavano venendo a cercarle, e lei non aveva alcuna scusa pronta. Non che le fossero mai servite scuse quando si trattava di Louise, sempre così coscienziosa. Ma avrebbe dovuto immaginare che il suo cuore era ora accecato dall'amore che provava per il bel giardiniere. E il tempo era diventato una misura molto relativa quando lo trascorreva con lui.   
\- Gilberta, dov'è tua sorella?   
\- Oh, papà! Abbiamo solo perso la cognizione del tempo – aveva sorriso all'uomo, sfoggiando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi – Stavamo giocando con una palla, e l'ho lanciata troppo distante, così Louise è andata a recuperarla.  
E quell'uomo rigido e severo che le stava di fronte stava quasi per crederle. Se solo il peggior scenario a cui potesse pensare, non si fosse materializzato davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Louise era tornata, certo. Correndo mano nella mano con Feliciano.  
Le loro mani si lasciarono quando era ormai troppo tardi. Quando ormai quell'uomo aveva visto la sua figlia prediletta arrivare in compagnia di un plebeo, di un servo che lavorava alle sue dipendenze.  
\- Louise, cosa significa? - severo, autoritario, come era sempre stato nella loro memoria, la voce di quell'uomo le aveva fatte tremare entrambe.  
La bionda aveva soltanto abbassato lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello sguardo gelido.  
\- Herr Beilschmidt, Louise ha tardato per colpa mia... - aveva cercato una scusa, una qualsiasi, ma non era valso a nulla. Prima che potesse continuare la frase, uno schiaffo fortissimo gli aveva fatto perdere l'equilibrio. Se lo era decisamente meritato. Sapeva bene quale posizione avrebbe dovuto mantenere, e non avrebbe mai dovuto neppure guardare quella dolce ragazza che ora era inginocchiata accanto a lui – Sto bene – era l'unica cosa che era stato in grado di pronunciare, prima di vederla alzarsi di colpo, contro la sua volontà, ed essere costretta ad incamminarsi verso casa.   
Quella era stata la prima volta che l'aveva vista piangere.  
\- Feliciano, va a nasconderti nel capanno che ti ho mostrato giorni fa.  
Il ragazzo aveva guardato la donna che era rimasta in piedi, senza muovere un muscolo.  
\- Ma Louise...  
\- Ora preoccupati di salvare la pelle, a Louise penserò io – lo aveva guardato, e Feliciano aveva sentito il sangue gelargli nelle vene. Non aveva mai visto tanta rabbia e tanto odio in uno solo paio di occhi – All'alba ti porterò tutto il necessario per la fuga. Fino ad allora nasconditi.  
Non aveva potuto ribattere nulla, che la donna si era già incamminata verso casa.

 

Se c'era una cosa che Gilberta aveva sempre odiato, quello era suo padre. Aristocratico prussiano, cresciuto nel più assoluto rigore militare, viveva seguendo rigide regole, che pretendeva fossero rispettate da tutti. Neppure sua madre aveva mai potuto nulla contro quell'uomo, e lei aveva giurato a sé stessa che non sarebbe mai stata quel tipo di donna.  
Sentiva le sue urla sin dall'ingresso.  
Come sentiva il pianto di Louise, che non riusciva ad articolare nessuna risposta sensata sotto quelle urla incessanti. Ed era uno spettacolo penoso.  
Quella splendida ragazza non meritava di restarsene raggomitolata per terra, a piangere tutte le lacrime che possedeva, mentre quell'uomo la riempiva di parole poco gentili. Louise meritava tutto, tranne quel trattamento. Lei meritava sempre solo il meglio.  
Il tempismo giusto era sempre stato un suo pregio, o difetto. Anche in quel momento, si era frapposta tra il padre e la sorella, ricevendo lo schiaffo al suo posto. Ed in fondo se lo era meritato, per essere stata sua complice.  
\- Non credi di esagerare ora, padre? - anche se la guancia le faceva male, aveva sorriso in ogni caso.   
\- Sei una disgrazia, Gilberta! Tutto questo è sicuramente colpa tua! Dovevi rimanertene in Russia e non tornare mai più qui!  
\- Colpa mia? L'amore innocente di due ragazzi sarebbe una colpa? - la donna non aveva smesso di guardarlo un attimo – Non mi sembra abbia commesso un qualche reato solo passeggiando con un ragazzo!  
\- Quello è un servo!   
\- Ma io lo amo! - quella era stata la prima volta che chiunque in quella casa avesse sentito Louise alzare la voce – Io lo amo – aveva mormorato a voce molto più bassa, coprendosi il viso con le mani. Ora che erano stati scoperti, quella era la fine della loro relazione. Non solo era la fine, ma era anche l'ultima volta che vedeva quel ragazzo.   
Non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli addio, e come ultimo ricordo sarebbe rimasto quell'istante in cui veniva strappata a lui.  
\- Mein Herz – le forti braccia della sorella l'avevano cinta – Non piangere, mia piccola Louise – l'aveva stretta di più, per poterle sussurrare all'orecchio in modo che nessuno se ne accorgesse – E' al capanno.  
Louise l'aveva allontanata, spalancando gli occhi stupita. Nonostante tutto quello che stava succedendo, Gilberta sembrava essere ancora dalla sua parte. Le aveva fatto l'occhiolino e aveva sorriso.  
Se doveva scappare, quello era il momento giusto, pensò mentre si allontanava di più dalla sorella e correva, allontanandosi sempre più da quel mondo opprimente che aveva fatto appassire gli splendidi fiori del suo piccolo sentiero tortuoso.


	4. Chapter 4

Aveva corso, senza fermarsi neppure un attimo per riprendere fiato. Le sembrava che i polmoni le sarebbero esplosi, mentre continuava a correre e piangere.  
Piangere e correre e pensare a quel ragazzo.  
\- Louise! - la voce di Feliciano l'aveva accolta non appena era entrata nella capanna che gli aveva accolti per qualche pomeriggio – Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?   
Si era lasciata abbracciare, e si era abbandonata a quelle braccia, continuando a piangere: - Gilberta... Lei mi ha detto dov'eri... - si era aggrappata alla sua maglia, stringendola con forza la propria dita tremanti.  
Aveva dovuto immaginare che era stata la sorella a mandarla.  
Per potersi almeno dire addio. Darsi un ultimo bacio.  
E cercare di andare avanti, ognuno per la propria strada, come se non fosse mai successo nulla.  
\- Louise, mi dispiace – aveva passato le dita tra i suoi capelli, baciandole delicatamente la testa – Queste sono state le più belle settimane della mia vita, e lo sono state grazie a te.  
Louise aveva alzato lo sguardo, gli occhi piani di lacrime e le labbra socchiuse, pronte per dire qualcosa. Ai suoi occhi era stupenda anche così.  
\- Non ti dimenticherò mai – le aveva sorriso, o almeno aveva cercato di imitare il sorriso più dolce che potesse fare in quel momento. Non aveva molta voglia di sorridere, eppure sentiva che almeno quello glielo doveva.  
\- No! Non voglio un addio... Non voglio un addio... - aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla sua spalla riprendendo a piangere.   
Le aveva accarezzato di nuovo i capelli, con delicatezza: - Gilberta ha detto che posso restare qui fino all'alba, ma poi dovrò fuggire. Penso che tornerò in Italia.  
\- Portami con te. Dove vuoi, ma portami con te – piangeva ancora mentre glielo chiedeva, ma lui sapeva che sarebbe stato fin troppo sbagliato.  
\- Non ho nulla da offrirti – aveva incontrato i suoi occhi e le aveva accarezzato il viso con dolcezza – Ho solo la casetta di mio nonno e nemmeno un soldo in tasca. Non potrei offrirti nessuno degli agi a cui sei abituata.  
\- Non mi importa, con te potrei vivere ovunque.  
Vedere quel viso rigato dalle lacrime gli faceva male. Era riuscito lentamente a farla sorridere, e non voleva che il suo bellissimo sorriso venisse offuscato da quelle lacrime.   
\- Io ti amo.  
Il ragazzo era rimasto stupito di fronte a quelle parole. Non aveva creduto che la ragazza le avrebbe mai pronunciate.  
\- Ti amo anch'io, Louise. Ti amo così tanto che non lo puoi neppure immaginare – aveva cercato le sue labbra e le aveva baciate con delicatezza.   
Per una volta la ragazza non era arrossita al bacio, ma aveva risposto quasi la sua vita dipendesse dalle sue labbra. L'aveva abbracciata, stringendola di più a se, senza smettere di baciarla. Aveva lentamente approfondito il bacio. Se quella era l'ultima volta, non si sarebbe e non le avrebbe negato nulla.  
Louise aveva aperto gli occhi, aveva guardato quel viso che aveva imparato ad amare. Gli aveva accarezzato le guance, le labbra, e Feliciano le aveva sorriso. Per quel sorriso sarebbe stata capace di fare di tutto, di andare ovunque, senza alcun rimpianto.  
Era un pensiero così irrazionale, che ancora faticava ad accettarlo, ma tra un vita piena di agi, ma infelice; e una semplice ma felice, lei avrebbe scelto la vita felice. Se significava passarla con quel ragazzo, tanto meglio.  
Avrebbe voluto seguirlo ovunque, anche in capo al mondo, se solo questo le avesse permesso di stare con lui.   
\- Voglio essere tua... Voglio essere tua ora e per sempre, Feliciano... - aveva pianto di nuovo, baciando ancora le sue labbra. Aveva appoggiato le mani sulle sua guance, ed era sicura che Feliciano avesse sorriso nel bacio.  
Voleva seguire il consiglio di sua sorella, voleva non pentirsi di nulla. Voleva essere felice e non pensare a cose brutte. Voleva solo pensare a quel ragazzo, a quell'amore che continuava a provare. Voleva solo pensare alle sue labbra sulle proprie. Alle mani sui suoi fianchi.   
Voleva ignorare tutto il mondo che c'era fuori da quel piccolo capanno in mezzo alla foresta. Per lei, in quel momento, tutto il mondo di cui le importava era tra quelle quattro mura.   
Aveva lasciato che Feliciano la guidasse sull'unico letto presente nella stanza, lo aveva lasciato fare. Il ragazzo cercava di sbottonarle l'abito, mentre continuava a baciarla, e questo rendeva il suo lavoro solo più impacciato.  
\- Aspetta...! - la ragazza aveva ridacchiato per un istante sulle sue labbra. Si era allontanata solo un attimo e gli aveva dato la schiena. Aveva spostato la lunga treccia bionda, ed era rimasta in attesa. Paura e felicità si mescolavano nel suo cuore.   
Ma se non lo avesse fatto, se ne sarebbe pentita per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
\- Ma quanti bottoni ci possono essere su un vestito estivo? - il ragazzo aveva mormorato e aveva percepito l'abito scivolarle sulle spalle.  
\- E non hai visto quelli invernali – aveva sorriso. Un misto di timore ed eccitazione che si facevano vivi nel suo cuore, mentre sentiva le dita del ragazza che scioglievano i lacci del suo corpetto.   
Non c'erano più punti di svolta. Poteva solo andare avanti per quel sentiero che improvvisamente si era illuminato, come se l'alba fosse già arrivata. E Feliciano era quel sole.  
Due calde labbra, che ormai conosceva troppo bene, le avevano baciato il collo e la schiena. Si era voltata per poter guardare il ragazzo, e lui le stava sorridendo nel modo più dolce che lei lo avesse mai visto sorridere.  
Aveva cercato le sue labbra, mentre sentiva le sue mani indurite dal lavoro che le accarezzavano la schiena ora nuda. Feliciano si era sbarazzato velocemente dei loro abiti, ben sapendo che avrebbero avuto poco tempo da spendere uno tra le braccia dell'altra.  
Si era lasciata accarezzare, si era lasciata baciare. Si era abbandonata completamente a quel ragazzo. Riusciva solo a guardarlo, per cercare di memorizzare ogni particolare del suo viso. Per poterlo così chiudere nella propria memoria e non lasciarlo uscire mai più da li.  
Anche in quel momento non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime.  
\- Ti ho fatto male...? - aveva notato seria preoccupazione negli occhi del ragazzo quando si era spinto in lei. E lei aveva solo potuto scuotere al testa ed aggrapparsi a lui.  
Il dolore che provava non sarebbe mai stato causato da lui, che l'aveva sempre trattata con fin troppa cura. Con la stessa delicatezza con cui si occupava dei fiori.  
Il dolore che la pervadeva era qualcosa di più subdolo, con cui avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere. Qualcosa che le avrebbe consumato lentamente il cuore e l'anima.  
Era sicura che nessuno l'avrebbe mai fatta sentire così completa come aveva aveva fatto Feliciano nel poco tempo che avevano potuto passare insieme. Nessun altro avrebbe mai fatto battere il suo cuore come aveva fatto quel ragazzo. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto amarla come aveva fatto lui.  
E lei non avrebbe mai più potuto amare altri.  
Fino a quando non aveva incontrato Feliciano, non aveva mai creduto davvero nell'esistenza di quel sentimento di cui tanto veniva scritto.  
Ma ora sapeva che esisteva, che era vivo. Ora lo aveva toccato con le proprie dita e mai più avrebbe potuto lasciarlo. Non per una qualche pallida imitazione di amore che sarebbe stata costretta ad accettare.

 

L'alba li aveva accolti dolcemente come ogni mattina, ma mai tanto crudele quanto allora. Stretti uno tra le braccia dell'altra, non avevano coraggio ad aprire bocca. Sapevano che non c'erano parole adatte per quel momento. Sapevano che stavano solo rubando qualche attimo alla realtà, che tra poco sarebbe arrivata la sorella della bionda, e allora avrebbero dovuto dirsi addio.  
Louise si era fatta piccola piccola, per poter essere circondata dalle braccia dell'italiano. Avrebbe desiderato che quello non fosse l'unico risveglio che avrebbe mai avuto tra quelle braccia.  
Avrebbe sognato di passare tutta l'eternità a svegliarsi così.  
Voleva essere per sempre cullata e rassicurata dal calore del suo corpo.  
\- Louise – l'aveva chiamata piano, quasi avesse timore di svegliarla, anche se probabilmente sapeva che la ragazza, come anche lui, non aveva chiuso occhio – devo andare.  
Aveva alzato gli occhi verso di lui. Sentiva nuovamente le lacrime che prepotenti si facevano strada. Aveva portato le mani sulle sue guance, rubandogli l'ennesimo bacio, che forse sarebbe stato anche l'ultimo.   
Avrebbe tanto voluto chiederglielo di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto pregarlo di nuovo di portarla via con sé, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole.   
\- Non ti dimenticherò mai – aveva sussurrato Feliciano sulle sue labbra. E tremavano. Tremavano quanto le sue.   
E le loro lacrime si stavano mescolando.  
Non si era sognata tutto.  
Il sentimento del ragazzo non era stato soltanto un'illusione. Feliciano capiva e condivideva il suo dolore meglio di chiunque altro.  
Lo aveva baciato ancora. Le labbra salate per le lacrime di entrambi: - Nemmeno io... Non potrò mai amare nessuno come amo te... Solo tu... Per sempre...  
Feliciano l'aveva baciata ancora, l'aveva stretta forte a sé, quasi non volesse lasciarla andare.  
Ma la realtà non era mai dolce e compassionevole, ed un continuo bussare alla porta li aveva costretti ad interrompere quel contatto.

 

Louise piangeva ancora, mentre finiva di infilarsi il vestito e guardava il ragazzo che si metteva le scarpe.   
Sua sorella era davanti alla porta, ad attendere e fare la guardia. Aveva solo bussato, senza entrare, ma loro sapevano cosa dovevano fare.   
In silenzio si erano vestiti. Altre parole non sarebbero servite a nulla.  
\- Sono pronto – Feliciano aveva aperto la porta e aveva guardato la donna che lo attendeva.  
\- E Louise?  
Il ragazzo non sapeva come interpretare il sorriso di quella strana donna, che passandogli accanto gli aveva lasciato una sacca tra le mani ed entrava nel capanno.  
\- Mein Herz – l'aveva sentita chiamare la sorella, e si era voltato per guardarle. La donna dai capelli chiarissimi si era inginocchiata accanto al letto su cui era seduta la più giovane – Louise, mein Herz, non piangere – le aveva accarezza una guancia, e le parlava con il tono più delicato che quel ragazzo le avesse mai sentito usare – Vi ho portato una motocicletta e vi ho preparato qualcosa per il viaggio, ma dovete sbrigarvi a partire.  
\- Vi? Motocicletta? - Louise l'aveva guardata, non capendo in un primo istante cosa le stesse dicendo.  
\- Ho raccattato le vostre in fretta e furia, e spero di non aver dimenticato nulla di importante – sorrideva ancora mentre le parlava e si alzava, guardando il ragazzo che stava ancora davanti alla porta – Le tue cose non è stato difficile prepararle. Viaggi sempre così leggero?  
Feliciano era arrossito un po', guardando la propria sacca e stringendola tra le braccia.  
\- Ragazzo – Feliciano aveva rialzato lo sguardo quando aveva sentito una mano sulla propria spalla. Una stretta ferma, decisa, che quasi non credeva potesse appartenere ad una donna – Porta mia sorella dove preferisci, ma se scopro che l'hai fatta piangere, allora dovrai vedertela con me. E anche con mio marito, che forse fa più paura.  
Il ragazzo aveva spalancato gli occhi, annuendo vigorosamente: - Sissignora!  
\- Bravo, così mi piaci – gli aveva regalato un sorriso, prima di voltarsi – Louise, vai, coraggio.  
La ragazza bionda si era alzata dal letto ed era corsa ad abbracciare quella donna che aveva sempre vegliato su di lei e sulla sua felicità: - Grazie... Grazie, sorella...  
Gilberta aveva stretto con forza la sorella, sapendo che forse quella era l'ultima volta in cui l'avrebbe incontrata: - Vi ho messo anche dei soldi nella borsa. Vi serviranno per il viaggio e per iniziare una vita insieme, ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, conosci il mio indirizzo. Basta che mi scrivi due righe e sai che farò di tutto per te.  
Louise aveva annuito, lasciandosi stringere ancora da quella donna.   
\- Andate ora, o vi troveranno – Gilberta le aveva baciato il viso con dolcezza, asciugandole piano le lacrime che non avevano smesso di scorrere – Su, sorridi. Oggi è un giorno di festa.  
E tra le lacrime, era riuscita a regalarle il più bello dei sorrisi. Uno di quelli che si vedono forse una sola volta in tutta la vita.  
Un sorriso pieno di gratitudine e amore. Di felicità e speranza.  
Ed era con questa speranza nel cuore che era corsa incontro al ragazzo che la attendeva, per percorrere assieme quella stradina sterrata, completamente fiorita e baciata dal sole.


End file.
